OLD! Betrayal
by randypandy11
Summary: If you miss me...remember, I didn't walk away, you let me go.
1. A letter

hi guys randy here this is my first fic, so its going to be a bit bad... well anyway hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

A 19 year old young man sat on an open field, watching his Lucario train. A yellow mouse sat on his shoulder, sleeping.  
This man was known as Ash Ketchum.

He looked at his Lucario, a wide smile spread across his face. He was really proud of his Pokemon, since they all worked really hard for their trainer, and was working harder than ever. He sat there watching listening Lucario's Close Combat as the sound of fists swishing in the air was replaced by the sound of a slap.  
(that bit is in the flashback)

FLASHBACK- 7 years ago

The 12 year old trainer was walking into Pallet Town, a Pikachu perched on his usual spot on his trainer's shoulder. Ash was rather down from his recent defeat against Tobias, and since there was nothing else to do,  
he took a plane back to Kanto. "Hey Pikachu we're almost there buddy. Let's hope mom has some ketchup for you, otherwise me and mom are both gonna be screwed!" Ash joked. Pikachu's expression went from calm to an angry one as he didn't like anyone to joke about him and ketchup, although inside he really did want some ketchup.

'Well here we are, back home again.' Ash thought as he walked up to his house and knocked on the door. Almost immediantly someone opened the door, and that someone was none other than his mother, Delia Ketchum. Delia burst into tears of joy as she say her only child right in front of her after so long. She pulled him into a bear hug, and even though his lungs were being squashed, he returned it. After what seemed like ten minutes or so, Delia finally let go of Ash, her eyes still glassy.

"Oh Ash i've missed you so much! Come in, some people are expecting you.". Ash raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect someone to see him right now. Before Ash could do anything, Delia rushed to the other room, leaving Ash in the hallway. Ash walked up to the other room, and opened the door. He saw all of his friends, Brock, Dawn,  
May, Gary, Iris, Cilan, Misty and Tracey , who all had serious looks on their faces. He saw Dawn figeting with the hem of her skirt, which Ash didn't payy much attention, and looked at all his friends. "Hey guys what are you all doing here?"

"W-well, u-um..." Tracey stuttered, causing Misty to roll her eyes and stand up. " Ash, everyone has decided that you should stop." Misty said with no emotion. At first Ash was confused was was no longer as Brock stood up too. "Ash, what Misty means is that you should stop as being a trainer. You've not one a single tournement ever since you started your journey. And don't try to argue with us." Brock finished coldly. Ash was lost for words. Here right now his friends were telling him to give up? 'To give up?' Ash thought. "To give up huh?"  
he said softly, his anger rising within him, just waiting to erupt on all his so-called friends. "TO GIVE UP!  
I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Ash roared, his fists curling up into a ball. "Ash cut the crap! You will never win anything so just stop, you piece of shit" Gary yelled back at him. "Mom, do you believe them too?" Ash said, his voice heavy with anger. Delia just simply nodded. Ash turned around and stormed out of the house and called out his faithful Charizard. The fire/flying type came out of its ball, and Ash climbed its back. Before anything could happen, a firm hand shot at him from behind and dragged him off Charizard. *SLAP* Delia's hand connected to Ash's left cheek, causing it to sting. His own mother actually hit him!

Pikachu was trembling with rage. Here his trainer was being both physically and emotionally hurt and all he did was nothing! His rage got the better of him as his tail turned into a silver metallic colour and whacked Delia on the head, making her unconsious. Ash gave Pikachu a small smile, before scooping up Pikachu and flew off on Charizard.

END FLASHBACK

"Master? MASTER!" Lucario lost his patience and formed a white bone in its hands, before sending it right across Ash's head. "OWWWWWW! lUCARIO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ash shouted, causing Lucario to back away slightly. "Master, a Dragonite came here while you were daydreaming and gave me this. This is for you." Lucario said in aura, giving Ash a letter. He opened it and read out loud.

Dear Satoshi I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to the Masters Tournement held in the Kalos region. If you wish to particapate, please register at any Pokemon Center in Kalos. Wishing you the best of luck,  
Scott. P.S Dayum Ash you are very hard to find. It took so long to find you until we got the Dragonite to locate you.  
Anyway I hope you come, since people think you are dead, and also your friends are also taking part in the tournement.

"Well Master, will you go?" Lucario questioned. "Get everyone ready, We leave in an hour." Ash replied.

TIME SKIP-1 HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"Right there Charizard! Lumiose City!" Ash pointed. He rode on Charizard to Kalos since Charizard has the most flight endurance out of all his Pokemon. Charizard soared down from the air and performed a front flip in the air,  
before landing and making a small earthquake. People nearby gasped as they saw the massive Charizard land and even began to take pictures. Ash was wearing a brown cloak, stopping people from seeing his face.

Ash recalled Charizard and walked towards the Pokemon Center, where he saw people he tried to forget. All his former friends were outside the Pokemon Center, talking to eack other. Ash concentrated his Aura and turned his eyes blue, and looked down at the floor as he walked past the group, bumping into Gary accidently.

I know this is a bad place to end this chapter, but I have to go. I'd love it if you guys left reviews and hoped you enjoyed. Also, who should I pair up Ash with? Ashxsomeone? Ashxharem? AshxAsh?  



	2. Meeting old and new friends

Hey guys im back with another chapter! But I would like to say some things. Firstly Ash will have legendaries,  
but not loads of them. Also it looks like Ash might have a harem with a total of 8 votes! If you don't want Ash to have a harem like some of the readers, review or PM me for your opinion. The person that Ash will be paired with (or people) will be in chapter 3. Finally, I would like to say to Reviewer101, thank you for your review,  
but Misty is part of the betrayers. Ash won't simply say "I forgive you." If Misty was to be paired with Ash,  
it would take a long time to think about how Ash should forgive her.  
Anyway on with the fic!

"Hey watch where you're going!" Gary said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Sorry" Ash mumbled. As old feelings began to rise in him he tried to swallow his anger, and so he went for the entrance of the Pokemon Center.  
"Exuse me sir, but I would like to ask you something. Who are you?" asked Dawn. "None of your buisness" Ash said through Aura, and walked in the Pokemon Center, leaving the betrayers behind.

Ash walked up to the counter, where Nurse Joy was and greeted her. "Hi, I would like to take part in the Master Tournement please." Ash said. " Ok, I just need your Pokedex." Ash handed her his Pokedex. As She scanned it,  
her eyes widened as she looked up at Ash." Where did you get this Pokedex?" Nurse Joy said, her jaw hanging.  
"Its mine." Ash said. "B-but A-ash K-ketchum is dead!." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Ash smiled,  
and lifted up his hood. "I don't think he's dead." Ash said before putting on his hood. Nurse Joy's face was pale, a mix of horror and confusion written all over her face. Trembling, she game back Ash his Pokedex and said "Well, t-the tournement will start in 2 days. I-if you would like to s-stay here then-" Ash interrupted by putting his hand out. "Its okay, I will take up the offer and stay here." Ash said with a small smile.

TIME SKIP-5 MINUTES LATER (cos im lazy)

'22,23,24,25!'Ash thought as he walked up to door 25. He took out the key that Nurse Joy gave him and unlocked the door, before opening it. As he came in, he saw a single bed, a closet, a cream-coloured couch and a desk with a lamp on it. Next to the desk was a bathroom door (no im not describing the bathroom cos im lazy).

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed, and leapt from Ash's shoulder onto the bed. Ash chuckled. Its been a long time since any of them has been on an actual bed; they usually sleep in the trees or on a nice patch of grass depending where they were. "Have a nice rest Pikachu." Ash said as he got into the bathroom.

TIME SKIP-4 HOURS LATER

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball on that tree!" Ash commanded, while pointing at a tree. "Pika Pika Pika Pika... CHU PI!" Pikachu shouted with determination as he shot the yellow ball of electricity straight at the tree, which obliberated it completely. "Yeah alright pikachu!" Ash said with a smile on his face. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu squealed, and nuzzled Ash's left leg. "Lets go back to the Pokemon Center before it gets dark." Ash said, and put out his arm, which Pikachu jumped on and climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

After 5 minutes of uneventful walking Pikachu's ears pricked up. "Pi? Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing at a bush.  
Ash looked at the bush, and stopped walking. Using his Aura, Ash sensed who it was, and that someone was very familliar.

"Ritchie, you can come out now." Ash yelled at the bush. The bush started to rustle, and then Ritchie came out of the bush. "Hi Ash! What gave me away?" Ritchie asked. "Why are you hiding Ritchie?" Ash asked back. Ritchie rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Well I saw you train back there and your Pikachu was awesome!" "Pikachu is always awesome, no matter what. And anyway, why are you here Ritchie?" "Well there are rumors going around that you were alive and that Nurse Joy saw you. On coincidence I was also here when these rumors started to spread,  
so I came looking for you." Ritchie finished. " Well, here I am, and can you do a favour for me please?" Ash asked with a smile. "Sure." Ritchie replied. "Don't tell anyone I'm here, ok?" Ritchie nodded, and walked away.

After another 5 minutes of walking, Ash finally arrived at the Pokemon Center, and went to his room. He floped onto the bed and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ok I know this is a bad chapter, BUT I'm already working on chapter 3, which will be much better. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Team Rocket, we meet again!

Hi there randy here and im back with another chapter! Anyway ash will have a harem, seeing as there are loads of votes and i cant update tommorow or the day after (I think) so yeah! The harem is as follows: (I tampered with their ages so they suit Ash)

Cynthia

Hilda

Serena

Korrina

Leaf

Maybe Dawn idk you decide

Annabel

If you want anyone else to join idk an OC prehaps then PM me or review. Hope you enjoy!

'What is that on my face?' Ash thought as his eyes fluttered open. He saw a lightning bolt-shaped yellow thing across his face and then it hit him. Pikachu had been sleeping on Ash's head that morning. A small smile spread across Ash's face as he lifted the small yellow rodent off his face and put it on his pillow. "Chaaa." Pikachu cooed softly in its sleep.

He got up and went into the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he took a shower (yeah ummm no not describing that scene) and changed into some new clothes: a gray t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame perfectly, some jeans and a black jacket over his t-shirt. Finally he put on the brown cloak and put the hood , he walked over and shook Pikachu rather violently, which was the only way to wake him up, and although Pikachu did not like this one bit, both of themthought it was the best option to wake him up. Before Ash usually called out Charizard and use a flamethrowerat Pikachu, but that made things worse. Long story short, Ash would bribe Pikachu with ketchup to cool him down.

"Pika chu pi pika chuuu. (5 more minutes please)" "Pikachu, should I get out Charizard out or-" Ash was interrupted by a full awake and alert Pikachu babbling at him trying to get Ash to forgive him. Ash grinned. He liked threatening him not in the mean way, but making Pikachu get scared because of Charizard. "Come on, lets get some breakfast."

TIME SKIP-HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Aw hell no. No Pikachu I am not getting you an ice-cream. I SAID NO PIKACHU YOU JUST HAD BREAKFAST A WHILE AGO!" Ash shouted, getting annoyed at Pikachu's constant pleads. Eventually Pikachu's pleads stopped, but every once in a while he thought of an ice-cream ketchup flavoured.

"Well Pikachu lets go to the park. Whadda you say?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded in approval, and so the went to the park. Little did Ash know that he was going to have another encounter...

'Huh? Why are those girls running?' Ash thought, as he saw a group of girls heading straight towards him. They were crying, and as soon as they got behind him, Ash got a clear view of the girls faces. The first one was pretty obvious and famous too; the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona. The second girl was also familliar: a dark brown haired girl named Hilda. The third one was the gym leader Korrina and the fourth was Leaf. The last one was Annabel.

"Why are you all crying?" Ash asked, his curiosity rising inside him. "W-we went t-to the P-prism tower b-but 2 people a-and a Meowth c-came and t-took our Pokeballs." The people Hilda was describing were people he knew too well. "There they are!" a familliar man's voice shouted from behind the group. They all turned around and saw the 2 Rockets and the Meowth with them. "Team Rocket..." Ash muttered under his breath.

"You twerpettes should never run away while where are in the middle of our motto! We shall start again! Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"And make that double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dats right!"

"Woobuffet!"

Ash groaned. Not these two idiots. "Its been 7 years since we have met. Have you caught any Pokemon yet?" Ash asked. "Errrrr yeaaaaa no." James said, drooping his head. "Ever since the main twerp (Ash) dissappeared we got bored and the boss is still not giving us a promotion!" "Yea, da only ting we are getting are slaps and Scratches from da boss and his pokemon." Meowth finished. Ash couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the two but still, he had to help the poor girls. Pikachu grinned. It has been a while since he blasted off Team Rocket. "Pikachu, use Thundershock on them." Ash commanded. Everyone (apart from Ash and Pikachu gasped.  
Thundershock was the weakest electric attack so why use it?

Pikachu unleased a massive powerful Thundershock that could easily be mistaken by a Thunderbolt and sent the Rockets flying. "We're blasting off agaiiiiiinnnnnnnn!" They screamed, before they dissappeared into a star.  
Luckily some Pokeballs fell back onto the ground and the girls screamed in joy as they scrambled for their Pokemon. "Glad I could help" Ash said, before turning around and started to leave. "Excuse me sir but may I know your name?" Cynthia asked. As Ash turned around and saw the girls faces (remember his face is hidden)  
he felt his cheeks grow warm but quickly shook it off. "Satoshi" Ash said quickly. "Well I would like to thank you for saving us and our Pokemon. Your Pikachu is very powerful too." Cynthia said, a broad smile on her face. "Thank you Cynthia" Ash said and walked off. Little did he know that all the girls eyes were still following him into the distance.

TIME SKIP-AT NIGHT

"Well, good night Pikachu" Ash said to his starter Pokemon. Pikachu replied with a small yawn, as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head and snuggled up as the same position as that morning. Ash smiled, but that smile was soon replaced by an angry one as he smelled a fart. "PIKACHU DID YOU JUST DO THAT! ARCEUS I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Ash said furiously, and started to chase around Pikachu while holding his breath.  
'Thats what you get for not getting me ice-cream!' Pikachu thought as he used Quick Attack to go faster.

You guys are lucky. 2 updates in one day! I wish other fics were like this... anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Betrayal. I'll see you guys in a couple of days since im gonna be busy on the following couple of days. Byyyyeeee :)


	4. The battles!

Hi guys soo sorry for the long update but im back wiiiiith... *drum roll* chapter 4! Yay!

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Ash screamed in pain as a powerful Thunder Shock surged through his body, burn marks all over him (anime style). He leaped out of bed and looked at his attacker, who was rolling on the floor laughing. "Uugghh,  
Pikachu how many times have I told you not to do that!" Ash said angrily, fists clenched. Pikachu shakily stood up with a smirk on its face and pointed towards the clock. Ash's eyes widened. "Oh poop." Ash said in realisation as he realised that today was Saturday, when the Tournement starts at 1 o'clock. He studied the clock. It was half 12. He turned to Pikachu, who was back to normal. "Pikachu you should of woke me up earlier!"

And at an unbelievable speed Ash ran and changed his clothes and bolted into the bathroom. 3 minutes later he came out all dressed. Finally he took his cloak and put it on. "Come on Pikachu, lets go."

TIME SKIP- AT THE TOURNAMENT

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the 75 annual Masters Tournament!" Mr Goodshow's voice boomed across the packed stadium. "Last year was very interesting, but lets hope this time things can get more heated up here!  
First of all, lets present our 100 special trainers that made it all the way here!" The entire stadium erupted in cheers and clapping which could be heard from miles and miles away.

After that, 100 trainers (including Ash who is wearing the cloak) entered the stadium and onto the battlefield, which made the stadium erupt yet again. "Now, there will be 2 battles for today so lets see the first 4 trainers that will be battling! And here is the battle matchups!" Suddenly, the massive screen on the stadium lit up and showed every single challengers faces. "Aaaannnd it the first match will be Ruben Patoleia from Viridian City versus Lily Clearwater from Nimbasa City! Let the battle begin!"

Later on, all the trainers except Ruben and Lily left the field and the two shook hands. Then Lily went to the red box whereas Ruben entered the green box on the opposite side of the field while a referee with 2 flags came up to the sidelines. "This battle will will be a 2 on 2 battle! Substitutions will be allowed and the match will end when either side has no Pokemon left to battle. You now may chose your first Pokemon. Lily can have the first turn. Begin!"

"Go Samurott!"

"Go Charizard!"

Both Pokemon emerged from their pokeballs in a brilliant white glow and took a battle stance. "And its Charizard from the green corner versus Samurott from the red corner with a type advantage! What on Earth is Ruben planning to do?!" The commentator said, clearly surprised by Ruben's poor choice of typing. Ruben couldn't help but smile.

"Samurott, Water Gun!"

"Charizard take flight."

Samurott unleashed high amounts of cold water at Charizard but Charizard took off, its broad wings stretching in the daylight. "And Samurott starts off with a Water Gun which Charizard has avoided!" The commentator said.

"Charizard, use Blast Spin!"

Immediately Charizard flew at a fast speed at Sammurott and grabbed it with its razor sharp claws. Charizard spun in the air not once, not twice, but thrice in a circle, Samurott dangaling helplessly in Charizard's claws. The fire/flying type hurled the poor water type straight at the ground and opened its jaws, creating a big ball of fire and shot it at close range, dealing a lot of damage. There was an explosion in the air, causing smoke with Charizard hovering above it. A moment later, a blue blur fell to the ground at a high speed from the mini cloud of smoke and Samurott had swirls in his eyes.

Ash had watched the battle and was mildly impressed. Still, Rubens Charizard was nothing compared to HIS one.  
"Amazing! It seems that Charizard has used a combination move which has taken out Samurott in one go! What other Pokemon does this seemingly powerful trainer have?!" The commentator's voice echoed across the quiet stadium,  
and then the entire crowd roared.

"Red corner send our your next Pokemon!" The referee said, also impressed by the power of Charizard. 'Damn it! Oh well, looks like it's your go.' Lily thought as she returned the fainted blue water Pokemon and took out another.  
"Go Excadrill!" She said, throwing a pokeball.

"And this match will be Charizard against red corner's final Pokemon, Excadrill!" "Come on Excadrill, lets win this!" Lily said, not giving up. "Ex, Exca!" Excadrill replied, showing its claw-paw-hand thing to her. "Begin!"

"Charizard use Steel Wing!"

"Nope, Excadrill use dig!"

Charizard's wings turned into a silver, metallic colour and shot straight at Excadrill. Just in the nick of time,  
Excadrill jumped into the ground and rotated into the ground at a fast speed.

"Charizard fly up!"

"Excadrill use Metal Claw!"

Charizard's wing turned back to its normal colour and extended once again, but just before Charizard could do anything else, Excadrill came out of a hole behind Charizard and slashed at Charizard's wing. Charizard staggered back from Excardill in pain but then out of rage Charizard unleashed a full powered Flamethrower at Excadrill at point blank range, and finished with a Mega Punch, thus ending the battle. " Excadrill, return." Lily said sadly,  
sucking her fallen Pokemon back into its Pokeball. And then she turned and ran out of the stadium, obviously sad about being beaten so quick on the first match.

"Well done to Ruben our first victor of the day and to Lily who unfortunately for her lost in that intense quick battle. Good luck to her in the future." Mr Goodshow said, clapping and walking onto the field. " Now then, lets see who will be battling next!" He said to the audience and then ushered Ruben off the field. "Satoshi versus Misty Waterflower!"

Ash grinned. This was going to be fun.

Well thats Chapter 4 for you guys... what? Its too short?! Okay then...

Ash got off his seat and went down to the field, Pikachu walking beside him. In the corner of his eye he saw Misty walking to the field too. Ash shook hands with Misty rather reluctantly. "Good luck Satoshi, 'cos you're gonna need it." She sneered in an arrogant way. Yet again Ash risisted the urge to punch her face again and simply walked off to the red corner, while Misty went to the green one. "Same rules as before, Satoshi gets the first turn.  
Take out your Pokemon!" The referee said once more.

"Go Dragonite!"

"Go Golduck!"

And I am too tired to type anymore so this is the end of chapter 4 so I hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. The tables have turned!

Hi guys randy here and a lot of you don't really like Annabel in the harem, so just forget I mentioned her in the Park scene. I have got some PMs saying that they don't want here in it so just before I do that I need your opinion of her being in the harem. I have also added Flannery (she is a gym leader in Kalos for those who don't know) and Ursula. If you want anyone else then please don't hesitate to tell me!

"The battle between Misty Waterflower and Satoshi will now begin!" The referee announced. "Misty will have the first turn!" Ash grinned. He couldn't wait to show everyone how strong he got over the past 7 years.

"Golduck use Surf!"

"Dragonite fly up!"

Golduck created a huge wave of water and launched it straight at the Dragon/Flying type who flew in the air dodging the attack. "Misty has already lost." Ash muttered under his breath. "Dragonite finish this! Use Draco Rush!"  
(Combo of Draco Meteor and Dragon Rush)The whole crowd gasped. How could he finish Golduck on his first turn?

Dragonite let out an orange orb of energy into the sky and was then enveloped in a bright blue dragon shape and shot straight at Golduck with blue meteorites following Dragonite. Dragonite struck Golduck, sending it flying in air where all the meteors were. BOOM! A big cloud of smoke was made and when it cleared there was a deep pit with Golduck in the middle on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Dragonite didn't even look like it did anything,  
even though the effects of Draco Meteor made its Sp. Atk go down by 2. (I'm reading off Pokemon Showdown Battle Simulator.)

"G-golduck is unable to c-continue. Dragonite wins this round!" The referee said with difficulty. "Unbelievable!  
Dragonite took down its opponent in one hit! This is not looking good in Misty's favor folks." The commentator added. Misty stomped in rage. "Golduck return!" She said as she sucked the blue Pokemon back in its ball.

"Gyarados you're up!" Misty said as she tossed another Pokeball onto the ruined battlefield. "This round will be Gyarados versus Dragonite! Satoshi can have the first move! Begin!"

"Dragonite, use Thunder Break!" (A mix of Thunder Punch and Brick Break with Extreme Speed to get closer to the opponent)

Immediately Dragonite dissapeared (that's how fast he is) and appeared behind Grayados and delivered an electricity -covered claw into the back of the water Pokemon's head. Grayados let out a cry of pain and collapsed onto the ruined ground defeated. Everyone apart from Ash was lost for words. "A-and Dragonite w-won the match w-which means that S-satoshi wins..." The referee stuttered before fainting onto the floor. People came with a stretcher and lifted the poor man onto it and headed out of the stadium. 'Too easy.' Ash thought and walked out of the stadium,  
leaving a pissed off Misty and a shocked crowd.

TIME SKIP- 10 MINUTES LATER

Ash entered the Pokemon stadium and saw a TV in the corner with Ash's battle replaying and a small crowd was watching. Ash walked up to Nurse Joy and said with a smile. "How did I do?" "W-well this Tournament will go rather fast because around 30 trainers quit due to your performance as well as that Ruben's performance. Ash chuckled.  
This just went from taking candy from a baby to taking candy from a Magikarp. "Well that's too bad. Anyway can you heal up my Dragonite please? He was amazing today." Ash commented. In Dragonite's Pokeball Dragonite smiled. It loved to be praised by Ash no matter what. Especially after the betrayal 7 years ago. Thats why he gives his best in both easy and hard battles.

Nurse Joy took Dragonite's ball and went into a room behind her and closed the door. 5 minutes later a Chansey came with Dragonite's ball and used Psychic to levitate the Pokeball and put it in Ash's hand. "Thanks!" Ash said in a cheery tone. "Chan, chansey!"

As Ash left the Pokemon Center he bumped into a familiar red head. "Oi watch where you're going! Oh it's you."  
Misty said angrily. "You cheated in that battle. I bet that the Dragonite you used isn't even yours."  
"Lets see then" Ash replied. Ash threw out its Pokeball and out came the Dragonite that demolished Misty's Pokemon. As Misty cowered in fear of the massive pseudo-legendary Ash couldn't help but laugh. "You still think that Dragonite is my Pokemon?" Misty shook her head. "Now get out of my sight before I'll get Dragonite here to sent you to Girantina's Distortion World and back!" Ash snarled. Misty ran into the Pokemon Center crying. "Good job Dragonite!" Ash said and returned Dragonite. "Now, who else should I use in my battles?"  
Suddenly, Ash felt a small paw tug at his trousers. "Pi, Pika!" Pikachu said. "So you wanna battle? The battle will go fast though." Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and curled up its tiny paws into fists and electricity crackled from its cheeks. "Sure! You can battle next time."

As Ash was about to walk, he felt a hand tapping him on the back. He turned around and saw Officer Jenny and Misty behind her with a triumphant face. "Sir, are you Satoshi?" Officer Jenny questioned. "Yeah, why?" Immediately Officer Jenny took Ash's left hand and put a handcuff on it. "Sir, you are under arrest for Pokemon abuse and making your Pokemon attack other people, so do you do not have the right to talk and and you must follow me. Clear?" Officer Jenny said. "Before anything happens you should come with me. Misty cannot come." And so Ash dragged Officer Jenny behind the Pokemon Center and used his Aura to set them back in time. "W-what's happening?" Officer Jenny said, fear creeping up her spine. "Just watch." They were at Pallet Town and Officer Jenny saw Ash storming out of the house and getting slapped by his own mother.

"Whats happening?" Officer Jenny repeated, as she saw Delia getting knocked out and saw Ash fleeing on a Charizard's back.  
Moments later they saw all the betrayers come out of the house and saw them kneeling at Delia's side, angry looks on their faces. Suddenly, everything turned white and then she was back at the back to the Pokemon Center. Then, she understood.  
"I have never done anything you just said 10 minutes ago so let me go." Ash said calmly. She nodded, and unlocked the handcuffs.  
"Gardevoir, use Teleport!" Ash commanded, as he let out another one of his Pokemon. A tall Gardevoir came out of its pokeball and teleported them back in their room.

'Dafuq?' Officer Jenny thought as she scratched her head and went back to Misty. "Well?" Misty asked. "You're under arrest!"

And what do you guys think of Misty being sent to prison? What? Its a bad idea? Well then, screw you guys! Im only joking.  
Please follow and review this story. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!


	6. Wait, PRISON!

Hi guys randy here and thank you all who reviewed on behalf on the previous chapter which I will delete (If I remember) and here is the actual chapter 6! Annabel will be kept in the harem (anyone that is against Annabel and suddenly hates my story can go and cry to someone else) and I have stopped updating for a while (I think) as I've been in a bad mood recently and I cba to write. Sorry about the lack of no update.

"W-what?!" Misty said, taken back. "You heard me. You're under arrest for false accusation of not one but TWO reasons against an innocent person. And since this is type of case that is under Section 4- False Acc-" Officer Jenny was rudely interrupted by Misty throwing a mini tantrum. "Misty Waterflower, you are hereby under arrest until further notice." Officer Jenny declared. "Now calm down!" Misty still didn't listen, so in the end, Officer Jenny tased her and dragged an unconcious drooling Misty away.

Later on that day...

"Yes Lucario?" Ash said with his eyes closed, sitting in a meditating position in his apartment. Lucario came around the corner and took a similar position next to Ash, and closed its eyes. "Word is that your opponent you were facing in your last battle has been sent to jail." Ash smiled. "Any other good news?"

With the traitors...

"Guys, Misty is in jail! Come on, let's go!" Brock said to the others. Everyone got out of their seats, except for Dawn.  
Dawn hesitated to get out of her seat, fiddling with her pokeballs. "Dawn the deal about your Pokemon is still standing. GET UP OR SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR POKEMON!" Iris bellowed. Dawn immediantly jumped up and ran out of the door, her pokeballs in her arms. Iris growled, and was about to run after Dawn and give her a hell of a beating, but was stopped by May. "Let that wretched bastard go. After all, where is she gonna go?" May said, her arm across Iris. Dawn was thinking the exact same thing. Where would she go?"

TIME SKIP- 15 MINUTES LATER

As the traitors arrived outside Lumiose Prison, Tracey sighed. He had a big crush on Misty, but couldn't confess.  
Now the girl he loves is in jail, but for what? He looked at the tall grey gates with spikes on top of them, and then looked at the large building behind them. This was not how he wanted this day to go. The group entered the prison, being watched by a nearby armed guard.

Inside there was a desk with an officer sitting behind it. There were another two guards that were armed in front of a metal door.  
Gary was the first one to break the silence. "Hi, Im gary and these are my friends right here." Gary said, looking at the rest of the group. "Anyway, can we see a woman named Misty Waterflower?" The officer shook his head. She is being questioned. Once that is done, you may see her. "Thank you Officer." Gary said, and the group left the prison, apart from Tracey. "Officer, is it possible that I stay here so I can wait for her?" He asked, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
The Officer nodded, and gestured to some chairs in the corner.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"So, lets go through the plan once again. Jessie, you go and distract that Satoshi hotshot, and I will use the gadget Dr. Zager gave me. You lead him behind Prism Tower and Meowth will spring the trap. Then the gadget will take all of Satoshi's Pokeballs."

"James, don't get too excited about this. You could screw EVERYTHING UP!" Jessie said, not bothering to disguise the venom in her voice. "I hate that Satoshi twerp!" 'But, something about him feels familliar...' Jessie thought, fiddling with her long, whip shaped pink hair.

"Lucario, try harder!" Ash challanged, as he dodged a spin kick from his Lucario. Lucario loved doing spars, and won against everyone he sparred with, apart from Ash. If he lost this spar, that would make 13-0 to Ash. Lucario nodded in response and tried to throw a punch at Ash but Ash simply caught it with no effort. Suddenly, he flipped him in the air and shot an Aura Sphere at Lucario, who in return countered with its own Aura Sphere. A small explosion occured and Ash dragged back a couple of metres and then did a backflip, and stood in a batle stance. When the dust slowly faded, he saw Lucario breathing heavily on the floor.  
"Go Xearnes!" Ash said, throwing a Pokeball in the air. A brilliant white flash came out of the Pokeball and Xearnes appeared.  
"Please heal Lucario." Xearnes nodded and emitted a green glow from its body. Soon, Lucario's body began doing the same thing and slowly all the bruises and cuts began to fade away. "Thanks Xearnes." Ash said with a smile. "Return!"

Ash walked up to Lucario and hauled him up and helped him brush off all the dirt on his fur. "Looks like its 12, no, 13-0 to me,  
haha!" Ash said with a goofy grin" Lucario was annoyed. Not at Ash, but with its capability in fighting with no moves apart from Aura Sphere, the move he learnt ever since he was a Riolu (guess what Riolu I'm talking about!). Ash could tell this by his Aura, and told him "Don't worry, if you can't fight with almost no moves, its fine. We could just practice with other Pokemon. Okay?" Ash said with concern.  
Lucario nodded. Suddenly, Lucario's ears pricked up as he turned into a battle stance in the opposite direction of where Ash was facing.  
"Ash, behind you." Lucario said in Aura. Ash closed his eyes and searched what caused Lucario to be alarmed. He felt a very strong surge of Aura that wasn't his own or Lucario's Aura. He took one step to he direction to the source of that strong Aura, but it left and neither Ash or Lucario could detect it anymore. "What the heck was that!?" Ash blurted out. Lucario shrugged, but still had its paws raised,  
ready for a fight. "Come on, lets go. Its getting dark out here.

TIME SKIP-NEXT DAY

Ash walked into a coffee shop and ordered a coffee, and sat down at a nearby table. 3 men walked over and ordered some coffee too, and then sat down at a table near Ash. 'Don't forget to get some ketchup for Pikachu' Ash mentally reminded himself. A familiar girl with a Piplup perched on her head. She was wearing a light blue blouse and black leggings, and had a white cap with a Pokeball sign of the front of it.  
She had a Pokebelt with way too many Pokeballs attatched to it. It was Dawn. She walked up to Ash. "Spare some change for a drink?" She asked. Ash shook his head and so Dawn went to the 2 men who were laughing about something they were discussing. "Spare some change for a drink?" She asked. The first man dug into his pocket, and fished out a 5 pound note, and waved it under her nose. "What will you do for it?"  
He said with a creepy smile. Dawn angrily tried to grab the money but the man moved it away from her. "If the shoe fits..." He said, and the trio dissolved into laughter. "Get up and I'll show you what I'll do for it." Dawn said silkily. And like an idiot the man stood up and immediantly Dawn kicked the man in the balls, making him bend over in pain. "You're right! The shoe does fit! She said. Idiot #2 and #3 stood up, and advanced on Dawn. Soon all 3 of them were all rolling on the floor holding their crotches.

And that is chapter 6 for you guys! I am so sorry about no updates, but thank you to those who stuck with this story and hopefully I will update faster but no promises. I am crap at not breaking them. Byyyyyyyeeeeee!


	7. THANK YOU GUYS!

Hi guys randy here and this isn't a chapter, the ACTUAL chapter is still under construction. Anyway, a BIG, BIG thank you to you guys. Why? What happened to randypandy11 that made him so happy? That's because THIS story ALONE has over 6500 views. Some more 'well known' authors like DawnForever101 (using her stories as an example) have 11000 views with lots of chapters and lots of effort out into her story. I could beat that goal (show her who's boss! XD) with around 10 chapters. So what if I have a lot of views? I don't put much effort in my stories. This is something I would like to reveal to the public eye.

I am 12 years old and I am a normal boy with normal issues in life. I know. You're probably thinking 'WAIT, WHAT?!  
I THOUGHT HE WAS 16 OR SOMETHING! (lots of people thought that) and it makes me happy that just a random 12 year old can make over 6500 people all around the world entertained with his stories. This also can influence others to make stories later on if they choose to. If a 12 year old can do it, why can't you?

IN RETURN, post your link to your profile in the review section or via PM and I shall eagerly read your own story/stories as a thank you. You ALL have been amazing, Guest OR account user. I love you all. (no homo or other funny buisness! XD)

Hopefully, I will post the next chapter in a couple of days, a WEEK the most. Once again, thank you for sticking with me all the way from Febuary to now. :) 


End file.
